simsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Cooing95
Benvenuto Ciao Cooing95, benvenuto su Simspedia Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Atletico. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Elviralapida (Discussione) 11:06, ago 19, 2010 Ciao! Benvenuto! A Benvenuti a The Sims wiki in italiano. Io sono Ignacio amministradore de questa wikia e della versione in spagnolo. Vorrei parlare con il personale in modo da Wikia e EmmaBovary può essere adminstradores del wiki. Ciao! --Nacho 11:58, ago 19, 2010 (UTC) Si grazie nacho! :Ho dimenticato una cosa: Le immagini degli attributi, puoi nome in italiano, per esempio, invece di "Trait Brave", che è "Trait Coraggio" Mi scusi tre settimane fa sono tornato in Italia per studiare. --Nacho 12:18, ago 19, 2010 (UTC) Ciao Ciao, ti aiutante Cizagna ti ha fatto il rango di administrator che chies Elviralapida, grazie.- --'•••••Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 19:52, ago 19, 2010 (UTC) Immagine Qual è l'errore grammaticale? (per curiosità) Sì potessi cambiare Potresti caricare l'immagine che hai fatto? Grazie!. Ciao! --Nacho 17:21, ago 23, 2010 (UTC) Ciao! allora sono due gli errori uno è libera al posto di libero e l'altro è simsciclopedia al posto di simsciplopedia. per l'immagine te la carico fra un po' così faccio le ultime modifiche e vedi se ti va bene. ciao! Re:Immagine caricata Grazie! per la colaborazione. Per motivi di wiki, il nome dell'immagine deve essere Wiki.png, Può caricare di nuovo l'immagine, ma con Wiki.png nome "(senza virgolette)? p.d: ogni volta che hai finito la modifica di una pagina di discussione firmare il tuo nome con il tasto "Firma con date e ora" --Nacho 13:04, ago 25, 2010 (UTC) È pronto!. --Nacho 22:04, ago 25, 2010 (UTC) Immagine Ciao Cooing95 come vai?, l'immagine che hai richiesto nella pagina principale, hai bisogno di aiuto con qualcosa? Sta bene l`immagine. Ciao --Nacho 17:37, set 10, 2010 (UTC) Ciao Nacho si grazie l'immagine va benissimo, spero che vada bene anche a te se no non farti scrupoli me lo puoi dire tranquillamente. Comunque adesso sto cercando di scrivermi tutti i tratti di The Sim 3 in modo da finirli. Però vorrei chiederti una cosa: ho appena fatto l'articolo di barnacle bay, ma non avendo molte informazioni a riguardo volevo continuarlo in seguito quando potrò sia avere i nomi di tutte le località e le persone, sia quando saprò bene la data di uscita del prodotto e il prezzo. Detto questo ti vorrei chiedere come potrei mettere la dicitura Bozza in modo che chiunque legga l'articolo capisca che non è finito. Tu sai come si fa? grazie comunque ciao :) Cooing95 21:42, set 10, 2010 (UTC) Sfondo Ciao! Mi piace molto l'immagine che hai creato però devo dire che non stacca molto dallo sfondo. Non sarebbe meglio cambiarlo? Questo è solo un suggerimento ovviamente... Ciao ciao guarda io non so come si fa dovresti chiedere a Nacho che sicuramente lo sa fare. ciao :) Barnacle Bay Sì mi piace l'immagine. A proposito di Barnacle Bay, recentemente sono stato aggiungendo le immagini che hai aggiunto, tranne che le mie sono più grandi e penso che si possono apprezzare, mettere in articolo Barnacle Bay creerò un modello come quello in mio wiki (la Spagnolo, in qui) in modo da poter vedere che l'articolo è in costruzione. Mi piacerebbe se tu ed Emma potessi vedere (quando è pronto il modello (template)) per gli errori di grammatica, in quanto solo so in italiano per ora, presentarme, nazionalità, singolare, plurale, invitare qualcuno al bar. Ciao --Nacho 22:04, set 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sta già pronto in Barnacle Bay il template. --Nacho 22:42, set 10, 2010 (UTC) Sfondo e Lingua Italiana Ho provato a partire con un'immagine di sfondo trasparente in modo che sia migliore, ma mettere il bottino di colore dell'immagine. Capace di voi potrebbe farlo di nuovo e mettere il sfondo trasparente o semplicemente lasciare qualcosa di simile lo sfondo è verde. A proposito della lingua italiana ha due dialetti una è it-IT (italiano di Italia) e l'altra è it-CH (Italiano da Svizzera), potrebbe cambiare il vostro gioco it-IT-CH e verificare se i nomi delle sim sono diversi, tratti di personalità, ecc Ecco la guida per il cambiamento del dialetto, è in spagnolo, è riuscito a capire o forse usare il traduttore di Google. modificare il dialetti Io non posso fare la modifica come il disco di The Sims 3 solo in inglese, spagnolo e francese. Grazie, ciao --Nacho 12:23, set 11, 2010 (UTC) Cucina Ciao! la tabella che hai fatto per l'articolo sullacucina è meravigliosa. Pensi di poterne mettere una come template in modo che tutti possano utilizzarla? Logros Scusa per il inglese ma Io preferiscono non usare il traduttore per non fare confusione... I send a message to wikia If they can enable the "Logros" that it´s an other way to count the editions in the wiki in the way of points, you can see an example here I don´t know in what languages do you see the "Logros" in Spanish, English or Italian... If the Logros aren´t enable in Italian what would you like to have it in other language (Spanish or English (I don´t know if English is enable)) or to cancel the request. Bye. --Nacho 18:07, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) Colore e altre cose Ciao, non ti preocupare per il liceo, anch´io ho il mesmo problema :( ma per fortuna manca un mese per finiscono il liceo... E i coliri di gli tabelle mi piace molto! se tu vorrei può modificarlo. Non lo so se tu ha guardato qualcuna differenza en quanto alle look di wikia? se ha qualcune cose rare è per il new wikia look, che sarà obbligatorio dal 3 novembre se tu vorei modifircarlo come era prima, fa questo: Vai qui -> Aspetto grafico (skin) -> Invece di "New Wikia Look" selezionare "Monaco" Salva le preferenze. Ciao! --Nacho 20:41, ott 23, 2010 (UTC)